Loki and the Forensic Pathologist
by theconsultingpenguin
Summary: Crap title, I know. But I can't think of anything else at this time. This story was inspired by the incomparable conchepcion. I highly recommend you go read her stories! Uploaded with permission


It began like any other day at Bart's. Triple homicide, murder-suicide, a car crash, a few burn victims. Nothing too difficult or noteworthy. Molly performed as she always did. Thorough and professional was she, and finished in a near record time... And that was inclusive of the retesting. Molly was never one to cut corners. She wanted to do her best, and she was one of the best in London. Still, Molly remained humble through it all. That's just who she was. Humble Molly Hooper. The quiet forensic pathologist at St. Bart's.

It was a quarter to midnight when Molly was about to leave. Paramedics brought in a man who'd looked like he'd fallen from space itself. His face was a mess of discolored bruises and swollen features. Like the sweet person she was, Molly stayed late. Besides, it wasn't like Molly had plans for New Years. In fact, she felt relieved that a case had come in, saving her the from her plight. The man was tall with a lithe figure. Everything about his was gentle. The softness of his features, the curvature of his shoulders and hips. He was the epitome of beauty underneath the blood and dirt.

Molly began by washing the body of dirt and various fluids that had pooled in the crevices-but not before collecting samples for the evidence team. To her surprise, the male's body was free of rigor mortis despite having been frozen for an estimated time of thirty-two hours. Molly found it strange that the male's body was soft to the touch, as if he were only sleeping. His body gave no resistance as she performed the autopsy with ease despite her tired body that ached for sleep. Once it was finished, Molly sewed up the incisions with the smallest of stitches. Not that it would matter. The man was dead and likely to be cast aside as an unsolved case. The mere thought of that brought Molly to tears. No one should be forgotten.

Molly stared at his bruised face. "Tom" she murmured. "I'll call you Tom". she said with a saddened smile. "I do apologize if it isn't your name... It's just, well... It's nothing." she said, blushing a bit. The body before her seemed entirely angelic. As if the male were simply playing a joke. But no. The person before her was definitely deceased. "I'll see what I can do about getting you a proper funeral... Even if I have to pay for it myself" she said, stroking his sleek raven black hair with a gloved hand. "Tom's" silence was all she needed. Molly smiled and put the male into the refrigerated cupboard and left.

On her way back to her flat, Molly couldn't get "Tom" off her mind. Who was he? Did he have a family? What happened to him? Why did he have to die? The questions bombarded her thoughts the entire way home. Molly took the stairs up to her flat at a languid pace. When she reached her flat, Molly let herself in. Saying hi to Toby, Molly took off her coat and went straight to bed without changing into her bedclothes. She was asleep within minutes.

* * *

The next day, Molly was in for a surprise. The corpse had disappeared from within a locked cabinet. Lestrade was there. In fact, nearly all of Scotland Yard was. Naturally, Molly was interrogated. But the security footage didn't lie. Molly did her job and locked the door behind her. The only indication that something had happened was an apparent electrical surge pertaining to just that room. Eventually, Molly was released and allowed to go home. Her morgue was now a crime scene which meant she couldn't work. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, Molly left.

Within moments, Molly returned to her flat more exhausted than usual. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. Then again, a corpse disappearing from within a locked cabinet in a locked room seemed impossible. Yet it happened. Molly smirked to herself. Sherlock would have a field day with this one. The thought of Sherlock on the case gave her comfort. Molly would know what happened to "Tom". She knew it was silly. But Molly simply couldn't help herself. She felt for him. Shaking her head, Molly took the stairs once more. As she neared her flat's door, Molly could hear a voice filtering through the hallway. 'Did I leave the Telly on?' she wondered. But the closer she got, Molly was able to make out some of the words. "Toby" was one of them. Her blood running cold, Molly ran to her door and threw it open with her taser buzzing. "Just who the fuck are you and how did you manage to get inside my flat-" Molly's voice fell flat as she recognized the familiar facial structure. She saw his eyes first. Then his bruised cheekbones, split lip and the very edges of the Y incision she had made. Dropping her keys, Molly felt a mixture of fear, confusion, and to her surprise, relief. Then horror. Had she performed an autopsy on a living person. Hands shaking, Molly brought them to her face as tears threatened to fall. "Y... You're... A-Alive? Here? In my flat? How-? I don't understand... Who are you?" she asked, having found her voice after what seemed like an eternity. Loki chuckled. "You don't remember? You called me 'Tom'. Which isn't entirely a bad name... Just, I expected something else. Your cat seems to be quite fond of me. Would you mind removing him off my lap?" Molly blinked. "Uh... Sure" she muttered, clumsily turning to close her door. She then went towards the man and plucked her cat from his lap. "You were dead... On a slab... Who-... What are you?" she asked, her voice shaking as she took a seat on the other side of the room. The male laughed. "Yes. I was, wasn't I?" he asked, his blue green eyes sparkling with what could only be described as mischief. Molly felt herself swallow and begin to sweat. Here she was in her flat sitting across from a man she had just performed an autopsy-and a thorough one at that-on the day before. He was pale. Almost blue in appearance. Molly looked away when she realized she was staring. "I do implore you, Dr Hooper, to remove the sutures... They're beginning to itch" said the male with an amused grin. Molly flinched and immediately went to her bathroom to find the first aid kit.

Without another word, Molly sanitized and snipped each of the clear sutures to find that the skin beneath had fused together. Despite her fear, Molly did as she was told. "Thank you" he murmured, his unblinking hues staring into her brown ones. Molly gulped and looked away as she put the supplies back into the white box. "So... Um... T-Tom... Who are you? How... How did you get into my flat?" she asked, buying time just in case he was some kind of undead psychopath. Loki chuckled. As if he'd read her thoughts, he spoke. "Dear, if I'd wanted to kill you, I would have." he said in a gentle voice, which made him all the more frightening and fascinating at the same time. "All in good time, Dr Hooper. First, I require some information. Where am I?" he asked with a raised brow. Molly looked at him with a confused expression. "My flat?" she said. Loki laughed briefly. "I meant which realm am I in? Falling from Asgard has disoriented me... But by the looks of it, I'm in Midgard. Or Earth, as you mortals call it." he said, standing up so that the hospital gown he was in slipped off one of his pristine shoulders. It was Molly's turn to raise a brow. "Midgard?" she asked. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Loki simply continued to grin, much to Molly's growing annoyance. His attitude reminded her of Sherlock. His assuredness, his wit... Molly sighed as a migraine began to take root. "You're on Earth... London, England to be precise..." she said, putting the first aid kit back into its place. Molly returned to the sitting room to find that the male had relocated himself into her kitchen and making tea. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, glancing away once she caught sight of his rear. Loki didn't skip a beat. "I'm making tea. You were looking peaked. Plus, I'm thirsty." Molly tilted her head quizzically. "How did you-? Never mind" she mumbled, taking a seat at the table. Loki hummed to himself as he made them both tea. "Honey Chamomile. I think you'll find I am quite the expert" he said with a grin. Like a gentleman, Loki set a cup of tea in front of her. "Go on. It isn't poisoned. Look" he said, taking a sip from her cup. Molly looked warily at the stranger as she took a sip. Loki just smiled as the realization washed over Molly. "It's... Perfect... How did you-? Never mind" she said, looking away. Loki laughed and sipped his tea. Molly made a face but it quickly dissolved. 'He's definitely infuriating like Sherlock' she thought, sipping her tea until it was gone. Loki's eyes caught the brief disdain in Molly's eyes and snapped his fingers, instantly refilling her cup. Molly sat in her chair and stared at it. "How-?" she murmured, color beginning to drain from her face. "I am Loki. Prince of Asgard, brother to Thor." he said, refilling his own cup without lifting the kettle. "You... You're the-... Cute. Who are you really?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea. Loki just stared at her with a blank expression. "Need I repeat myself?" he asked with a sigh. "I assume you'll be wanting more proof..." he said. Loki stood up and snapped his fingers for her benefit. Instantly, the male before here was clad in a majestic green robe with golden trim. Molly's Jaw dropped. "You... You're... Crumpets..." she muttered. "No... I'm Loki" replied the male with evident glee. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. Molly looked up with a frazzled expression. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice now small and fragile sounding. Loki looked into her brown orbs with his own blue-green gaze. "It would appear I require rest and sustenance. Would you mind helping me out?" he asked, tilting his head so the light hit his features in just the right position. "Um... Sure. What would you like? I don't have much... In fact, I don't have anything suitable for a meal. I'll order takeaway." she said, rushing towards the phone. Molly ordered Chinese. She might have splurged a bit for her guest, but it wasn't everyday that one was visited by a God. Hanging up the phone, Molly turned towards Loki. "So... Loki... You, you're... Real" she said as if to convince herself that this wasn't a dream. Loki approached her. "I can assure you I am most certainly real and you are not dreaming, Dr Hooper." he said in a lower tone of voice. Mere inches away from Molly's face, she could smell the honey and chamomile tea on his breath. 'He's much taller than I thought' she mused. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang.

* * *

The food was nothing short of amazing. To Molly at least. Loki was used to the food of Asgard. But even he had to admit the choice made by the mortal was satisfactory. Nonetheless, Loki ate every bite. Molly practically gaped in fascination. Every move Loki made was beautiful. A dance choreographed to the sound of a ticking clock. Loki caught her staring and smiled, eliciting a blush from Molly. "This food... What do you call it?" he asked innocently. "It's Chinese food T-... Loki" said Molly as she finished her plate. Loki smiled. "It's lovely" he said, licking his lower lip. Molly shuddered slightly. 'Dammit... He's a total stranger, quit fawning over him!' she said to herself. Finishing her food, Molly collected her plate. "Would you like some more?" she asked, putting her dishes in the sink. Loki shook his head. "No. I am quite full" he said with a smile. "Thank you, Dr Hooper" he said, another grin crossing his lips. Molly swallowed. "Uh, please... Call me Molly" she said, putting the remainder of the food into the fridge. Loki just smiled. "Lovely name, Molly." he said, his eyes boring into hers. "The, um... Sofa pulls out into a bed... Er, you should take mine. I'll take the sofa-" Molly barely finished her sentence before Loki cut her off. "Nonsense. The bed is big enough for us both." he said. Molly went red in the face. "Do not fret. My intentions are of the purest, Molly." he said, standing less than a meter from him. "O-Oh, alright..." she said, swallowing quietly. "I shall wait until you are ready for sleep" Loki murmured in his dulcet tones. Molly felt another shiver go up her spine as Loki spoke. Quickly excusing herself to her bedroom, Molly was astounded. Her room had been transformed into a suite fit for a princess. The bed was indeed large enough for them both. The room was decorated in dark red velvet with gold trims The walls were dark emerald, but it wasn't in a Christmas kind of way. Molly found a beautiful-and quite modest- silk nightie laid on the velour duvet. Molly found herself changing rather quickly. The nightie was made to fit her form. It was so delicate, it felt as if she weren't wearing anything at all. Molly quickly threw her clothes onto a red and gold chair before taking her hair out of a bun. "I'm... Uh, Changed" she called out having ducked underneath the covers. Loki opened the door in a tan tunic with dark green pants. "I hope you don't mind, but I redecorated. It's the least I could do" he said with a near sheepish smile. Molly blushed and shook her head. "It's... Fine. it's lovely. I... I love it" she gushed, her cheeks matching the crimson duvet. Loki smiled and slid under the covers. "Sleep, Molly Hooper. Tomorrow is a new day." he said, brushing a lock from her face. Molly let out a squeak and closed her eyes. 'This is a dream... When I wake up, everything will be back to normal...' she told herself. To Molly's surprise, her body felt heavy with sleep. Perhaps the stress of the days events were catching up to her, and this was all a hallucination or something. Molly didn't know. She yawned and turned away from the supposed Norse God. "G'night, Loki" she murmured. Loki chuckled and laid on his back. "Good night, Molly Hooper" he whispered as Molly slowly drifted off to sleep~


End file.
